The instant invention relates generally to security devices and more particularly to a locking mechanism designed to prevent unauthorized persons from using any device having a cord and attached plug. Numerous conventional locking devices have been provided in the prior art such as those mentioned in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,955,272; 3,345,600 and 4,488,764 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.